Halo 2: The Official Strategy Guide
Halo 2: The Official Strategy Guide is the 224-page official strategy guide for the video game Halo 2 published by Piggyback Interactive. It is written in English and is a paperback publication. Book Description Developed on-site at Bungie studios and written over four months by the elite Piggyback team, this guide includes an encyclopedic appraisal of Halo 2's multiplayer mode; a full, highly accessible walkthrough for the epic Campaign mode; and everything on basic play. In its 224 pages you'll find: *Detailed annotated maps: outwit multiplayer opponents with your intimate knowledge of level architecture *Study all features of multiplayer maps, from power-up locations to "secret" areas, attack routes, and more *Includes an exhaustive rundown of preset and custom game types—design your own multiplayer match and attract the best crowd *Features hundreds of digital screenshots to illustrate key points *Packed with tips, tactics, and techniques from the Bungie team *Learn about every adversary, vehicle, and weapon—their strengths and shortcomings and how you can exploit these *Confidently negotiate the huge Campaign mode with our exclusive maps and step-by-step walkthrough *Designed to enhance the Halo 2 experience for newcomers and Halo: Combat Evolved veterans alike Trivia *Before the release of Halo 2, the page for it at Xbox.com was made to look as though it were a series of screens at the helm of a Covenant ship, complete with a Covenant language made of triangular shapes. The Game Guide uses a few of these characters to denote the placement of Covenant vehicles on their maps. *Instead of showing it as a circular arrow, the reloading signal on page 13 depicts it as three bullets. *A misprint in the strategy guide mistakenly called the Enforcer a "Sentinel Major" on page 119. However, it stated that the Covenant called it "Enforcer" on page 118. *Another misprint in the strategy guide calls a Brute Plasma Rifle a Brute Plasma Pistol on page 46. A third misprint is on page 30, in which the Fuel Rod Gun is incorrectly labeled as the Fuel Rod Cannon. *The book wrongly prints that there are achievements in Halo 2, while they are only in Halo 2 Vista. *On the Contents page, it shows that John-117 is about to kill a Jiralhanae on Earth, which comes from the Halo 2 E3 Demo. *On page 110, there is a Sangheili Honor Guard with Sangheili Minor armor. *On page 7, there is a misprint that say the MJOLNIR Mk VI was upgraded, instead of John-117's armor being upgraded to Mk VI. *On page 41, it says that a Unggoy Minor's armor is yellow, when in fact it is orange. Levels In the below table: *(MC) = Playable character, John-117 *(A) = Playable character, Arbiter Levels that are mentioned in the Book Halo 2 Campaign The Heretic | The Armory (MC) | Cairo Station (MC) | Outskirts (MC) | Metropolis (MC) | The Arbiter (A) | The Oracle (A) | Delta Halo (MC) | Regret (MC) | Sacred Icon (A) | Quarantine Zone (A) | Gravemind (MC) | Uprising (A) | High Charity (MC) | The Great Journey (A) Halo 2 Multiplayer Ascension | Beaver Creek | Burial Mounds | Coagulation | Colossus | Headlong | Ivory Tower | Lockout | Midship | Waterworks | Zanzibar Category:Books Category:2004